dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Slime
The Slime (スライム, Suraimu) is a liminal race whose bodies are composed almost entirely of a gelatinous substance. This particular species is a rare, almost unheard of, variety of Slime that mimics the appearance of a human woman. Physiological Attributes *Slimes are able to speak and understand human languages. However, they talk like little children. *While capable of absorbing nigh anything, slimes need at least water and some protein to survive. When a slime is low on food it will seek out the closest source of easily-absorbed liquefied protein and attempt to consume it (this includes body secretions). *They are simple-natured, and if fed frequently, they seem to become attached to the feeder. *Slimes do not normally feel sexual desire, but when this variety bonds to a male partner, it may seek sexual intercourse (often by force). *Slimes are able to grow in size when absorbing water, mainly through their hair shaped tentacles or by drinking it. But falling into a body of water will dilute the slime, which greatly weakens it. It is implied that exposure to large bodies like lakes or rivers could be fatal or at the very least be dangerous to the slime. *Slimes have very sticky skin, which could be a membrane that holds their bodily liquid. This makes it difficult to wear clothing other than raincoat and rainboots. This skin can melt if exposed to outside water, like rain. *Slimes have no solid organs, meaning they can survive a stabbing or blunt force without being harmed at all. Their bodies can shapeshift, reform and repair any damage. It's possible that slimes are immortal or at least unkillable through normal means. *Slimes can shoot water from their fingertips. Subspecies Red Slime Red Slimes (レッドスライム, Reddo Suraimu) are a subspecies of slime. Compared to normal slimes, red slimes are more acidic and volatile, and their bodies contain more digestive juices. They are smaller than standard slimes and have more aggressive personalities, and are known for their acrid behavior and remarks. It is believed that they developed acidic bodies capable of digesting just about anything to adapt to life in environments with little edible matter. Green Slime Green Slimes (グリーンスライム, Gurīn Suraimu) are a poisonous slime subspecies. Due to the toxins constantly bubbling, they are always surrounded by floating bubbles. It is believed that they are poisonous because they live in forest with many poisonous animals and plants. They subconsciously sprinkle their conversions with venomous remarks. Perhaps due to the water-soluble poison in their bodies, they have trouble holding their form and are incapable of maintaining a complete human form. Pink Slime Pink Slimes (ピンクスライム, Pinku Suraimu) are a rare slime subspecies that lives in flower fields. They consume nectar and soft flower buds, making them give off a sweet nectar-like scent. It is unknown what they do when flowers are not blooming. They are able to acquire nutrients effortlessly and have very upbeat and optimistic personalities. Their diet of flowers, which plants use to create offspring, makes their own thinking lewd as well, and they are in heat all year round. Black Slime Black Slimes (ブラックスライム, Burakku Suraimu) are slimes that have turned black because their homes are polluted by toxic waste. It is impossible to determine their original color. Though they often make dark and satirical comments on society, they are not careful with their word choices and don't generally understand what they are saying. They are extremely violent and hostile to humans. Members *Suu Gallery File:MonstergirlReport15.png File:MonstergirlReport13.png File:LivingWith4.png File:Slime1.png File:Slime2.png File:Slime3.png File:Slime4.png File:Slime5.png File:AnimeSuu3.png File:AnimeSuu4.jpg File:LiveVideoSuu2.png Trivia *One of The Eight Brothers is dating a Slime girl. *Humanoid Slimes are not yet protected by the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill, therefore they can be taken in by humans without paperwork or consulting a Cultural Exchange Coordinator. *Following a period of melancholy over what to do with his research, Monster Researcher John Smith has taken to studying and documenting the habits of newly discovered liminals such as Slimes, with one traveling with him. *Slimes currently have the most subspecies of a liminal race, with 4 subspecies. Category:Terms Category:Monster Species